All Those Children
by EmmaMellark97
Summary: Over the course of 74 years, 1,800 kids were sent into the arena. This is the story of those kids. *This is a collection of one shots.* Some are original characters, some are characters you'll find in the book. This summary doesn't really explain it well, but I'm hoping this will turn out the way I want it to.
1. Chelsea

**Hello readers! So, I have embarked on a new journey. I'm going to be writing a series of one shots, each focusing on a separate character in their separate games. I haven't written in a while, so if I'm kind of rusty, please forgive me! Each story will be of a different moment. Some in the tribute's home districts, some in the capitol, some in the games, some after winning. I really hope this goes well, so please review and let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading, it means the world!**

**Chelsea Bay, 18, District 4**

I sift the sand through my fingertips as I let the sun warm my bronzed skin. The waves are crashing in the background, my favorite sound. I feel wonderful, almost tranquil, but the thought of it plagues me yet again.

_How am I going to tell him?_

I go back to focusing on the water rushing towards me, then receding as quickly as it came. The ocean has always been calming to me, ever since I was a little girl. I used to come here with my best friend, Vanessa, when we were little. Now we're both all grown up and rarely see each other. After our most recent fall out, I don't think we'll be talking ever again.

I hear the bell chime from the square. It must be noon already. Today is reaping day. I'm still not used to this. Today marks the 4th annual Hunger Games. Just 5 years ago we were at war, striving to create a more peaceful Panem. Now, things are exactly the same, but we have to kill 23 children every year.

I open my eyes and stand up, wiping the dry sand from my white sundress, pausing as they run over my stomach. I just shake my head and start walking towards town. I got ready for the reapings before hand so I wouldn't have to go back home. All I really did was put on a dress and a little bit of make up. My blonde hair is down in its natural wavy state.

As I enter the square, I see the stage and the big screens have already been set up. The reaping doesn't start for another half hour, but everyone eligible has to be early to sign in. I find the table with the peacekeepers and tell them my name. They take some blood and shoo me away. I head over to the 18's section, which is already starting to fill up. I stand by myself, because Sawyer isn't here yet and I don't have anyone else. I look around, hearing whispers. I try to ignore them, but of course I can't.

"Did you hear?" One girl whispers.

"Of course.I can't believe…what a slut." Her friend mutters back. They have no shame, these girls.

Thankfully, Sawyer arrives shortly after. He slips his hands around my waist from behind be and kisses my neck.

"Hey you." He says. I can hear the smile in his voice, and know that I won't hear that tone from him again for a while.

"Sawyer, I need to talk to you," I say, pulling him out of the 18's section and towards the nearby bakery. I don't want anyone else to hear.

"Chels, what's wrong?" He says, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

I feel the tears well up in my eyes. I don't know how to say it without hurting him, so I decide it's probably best to just say it.

"Sawyer, I'm pregnant."

A flicker of something flickers across his face. He quickly composes himself, something he's always been good at, and pulls me into his arms where I continue to cry. He holds me tight, making soothing hushing noises, telling me everything will be okay, everything will be fine.

"I'm so sorry," I say, pulling back, trying to dry my tears. I look into his baby blue eyes for a sign of anything, but he begins to speak before I can see anything.

"Chels, don't be sorry. Please don't be sorry. I love you, Chelsea. After these reapings, we're going to go home, and we're going to tell your parents. I'm going to stick with you throughout all of this, you hear me? I love you, and I'm not going anywhere, okay? We're going to raise this baby and we're going to be a family together."

He kisses my forehead and pulls me in close again.

"I love you, Sawyer." I say. He kisses the top of my head before reminding me that we have to go sit through the reapings. We walk over, hand in hand, only separating because the boys and girls have to be in their own areas.

Our district escort, Venetia, takes the stage, and everyone politely claps.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She squeals in her capitol accent. Behind her, a screen descends, and a movie about the war begins to play. The brutal war footage is paired with the voice of President Maximus Snow reciting the treaty of treason. Once that ends, Venetia makes her way back to the stage.

"The time has come to select our tributes! Ladies first!" She squeals, making her way over to the big glass ball filled with our names.

She fishes around, swirling the names up until she finally chooses the slip of paper she finds acceptable. She clacks over to the microphone in the center of the stage, slowly opening the paper. For the first time all day, I consider what might happen if I am chosen.

I hear the name. Chelsea Bay. My name.

I make my way up to the stage and look over District 4 for the last time. I know I will not be returning.


	2. James

**Here we go with one-shot number 2! So, I have this idea. After I run out of one-shots to write, I'll have everyone vote on who their favorite character is. Whichever character wins will get an entire fic about them. Yes? No? Share your thoughts with me. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing guys! Also, thanks to 27lablover for being my first reviewer :)**

**James King, 13, District 7**

Just my luck. Of all the arenas we could have gotten, we get this one.

I stand on my metal plate, observing my surroundings. All I see is rock. Lots and lots of rock. We appear to be in the middle of a crater, and I assume there will be more once we get out of here. No one will be able to escape quickly from the bloodbath; the wall will definitely hinder people, costing them priceless seconds.

My eyes dart around. I see Clarissa, my district partner, across the circle from me. She gives me a quick nod. I direct my attention to the cornucopia. Everything is piled in the center of the large mouth. I see a few crates, some backpacks, and lots of weapons. I'm fast, and think I can make it there before everyone else. If I get caught in a fight though, then I'm a gonner.

Voted in by my own people. Thanks District 7. No. Thanks to the capitol for inventing this stupid quarter quell. Trapped here in an arena with kids twice my size. I can flee, but I can't fight. And fleeing isn't going to get me out of here alive.

The buzzer sounds and I'm off my plate, sprinting towards the cornucopia. I grab a backpack and an axe and get out of there as quickly as I got in. I reach the rock wall and allow myself a quick glance at the bloodbath, and immediately wish I hadn't. Just as I turn around, I see Clarissa being beheaded by the big, burly tribute from District 2. The only other tribute younger than me, a 12-year-old named Dorian, is lying dead on the ground, impaled by what looks to be a spear.

I whip around and begin to scale the large wall of rock. After I get my footing, it becomes an easy climb. I'm nearly at the top when I realize someone is pursuing me. I climb faster, hoping to simply evade them. It's the only hope I have.

I reach the crest of the slope and jump down, refusing to pause even to look at what I'm jumping into. As soon as I hit the ground, I take off sprinting. I try to take in my surroundings, but everything is a blur. I see trees, but not the ones I'm used to seeing in District 7. These are smooth and rubbery with no branches, only the green at the top. The ground below me is dark and spongy. Birds chirp in the distance. Tangled vines amongst the trees create a net above me. I quickly notice that the ground is slanting downwards, something that does not please me.

I decide to turn left and head in that direction. I seem to have outrun whoever was following me. I walk and observe my surroundings more closely. I hear the sound of rushing water, which is good. I travel towards it. After about another 30 yards, I come to the largest waterfall I have ever seen. The sound of the water crashing below blocks out all the other noise. The drop to below must be at least 50 feet, if not more.

I'm just about to turn back when I hear the rustle of leaves. Someone, or something, must be behind me. I hope it's a tribute and not a mutt. The mutts are relatively new to the games. They were introduced a few years back and have just been getting more and more vicious. I turn slowly, and of course it's a mutt. Not just one, but an entire pack of them.

They walk on all fours, but their heads are level with mine. Orange with great black stripes and teeth the size of the palm of my hand. I can't fight them all off, but I can't run. All that's there is the waterfall.

The creatures are starting to advance towards me. I need to make a decision, and fast. Do I jump, or do I…. that's the problem. I have no other option. I look at the drop off. I don't see any rocks, but that doesn't mean they aren't there, hidden under the surface.

The creatures are closer now. I can hear their heavy breathing. Their teeth are front and center. It almost seems as if they have no lips, solely so they can emphasize those teeth.

As they come closer and closer, I think of home. What do I really have to return to? A distant mother and no father? A rebellious older brother I haven't seen in years? A crappy job sanding wood? I have nothing.

I either jump and survive, jump and die, or stay here and die. At this point, jumping seems like the best option. By now the mutts are only 5 yards away. It's now or never. I turn around and look out. What a beautiful arena they've crafted.

With one final breath, I jump, not sure if I want to resurface or not.


End file.
